Os dias atrasados serão cobrados
by Beureka
Summary: Cinco anos após a queda dos muros de NO.6, Shion trabalha arduamente pela criação de uma cidade justa e igualitária. Mas isso não é facil. A tensão entre o subúrbio e o centro chega em seu limite e Shion, porta-voz da Frente de Liberação da Nova NO.6, tenta chegar em um acordo com o Conselium Novi enquanto luta uma batalha contra si mesmo e seus sentimentos.
1. Introdução: A Nova NO6

_"Shion."_

_"Sim?"_

_"Você está chorando?"_

_"Eu não – Meu deus, eu não sou uma garota! - "_

_"Estou com medo de você"_

_"O que?"_

_"Parece que eu não consigo captar nada do que está dentro de você, por isso. Você é um mistério. Você tinha o poder de colocar todo mundo que estava na Moondrop nas palmas de suas mãos em exatos dois segundos, ainda assim, aqui está você, chorando como uma garota. Você consegue ser completamente cruel, corajoso e nobre , tudo de uma vez só. E isso tudo é apenas uma parte de você, não é? Eu não consigo entender, por isso é assustador para mim. Talvez, alguma hora, no futuro, não seja impossível para mim parar por aqui para ver...sim, para ver no que você se tornou. Os muffins da sua mãe também são difíceis de se resistir. Mas eu não esperava um abraço dela logo depois de ser introduzido."_

_"Nezumi."_

_Shion apertou o braço de Nezumi, ele sentiu como se não pudesse mais aguentar._

_"Não vá, Nezumi. Eu quero estar do seu lado, eu quero que você esteja do meu lado, isso é tudo que eu desejo."_

_"Isso não pode acontecer."_

_"Porque não?"_

_"Quantas vezes você vai me obrigar a repetir? Você tem que ficar aqui. Você tem um trabalho para fazer."_

_"Eu posso deixar outra pessoa - "_

_"Você não pode deixar outra pessoa fazer isso. Shion,_**_você_**_tem que fazer isso. Você esqueceu sua promesa com a Safu? E sobre as últimas palavras do Doutor? Você disse que ia aceitar isso. Shion, não fuja. Você tem uma batalha para lutar. Você tem um trabalho para fazer aqui. Você não pode dar as costas para isso. "_

_Shion olhou para seus pés._

_Apertou o braço de Nezumi ainda mais forte._

_**Eu sei. Eu entendo. Mas-**_

_"Nezumi, o mundo não significa nada pra mim sem você. Nada."_

_Um dedo se agarrou no seu queixo e o levantou._

_Um par de de olhos cinza escuros estavam bem a sua frente ._

_"Você não vai ouvir, minha criança teimosa? Aja de acordo com sua idade." Era uma voz de mulher, suavisada com uma risada._

_"Nezumi, Estou falando sério - "_

_Seus lábios se encontraram. Foi um causticante, mas gentil, beijo apaixonado._

_"Isso foi um... beijo de adeus?"_

_"Um voto." Nezumi sorriu. "A reunião virá, Shion."_

_Nezumi virou as costas para ele. Hamlet e Cravat subiram em seus ombros e chiaram um para o outro._

_Cheep-cheep-cheep. Cheep-cheep-cheep._

_O vento soprou._

_As nuvens se afastaram._

_A figura de Nezumi ficou menor e menor._

_Ele não se virou nem uma vez._

_"Nezumi."_**_Eu nunca descobri o seu verdadeiro nome. Mas – Eu não preciso sabê-lo._**

_Para Shion, Nezumi sempre havia sido Nezumi. Seu único alguém que era insubstituível._

_**Nezumi, eu esperarei. Não importa quantos anos demore, quão velho eu fique, eu esperarei por você bem aqui, nessa terra.**_

_O vagabundo e o estácionario – Seus caminhos estavam destinados a se cruzar de novo. E quando eles se cruzassem, Shion não o deixaria ir tão fácil._

_**Nezumi, esperarei por você.**_

_O vento soprou._

_A luz do sol derramou-se – Em Shion; Na cidade prestes a renascer; No vestígio que era Nezumi._

_A luz derramou-se , abrangindo tudo. –_ Trecho final da light novel NO.6, Vol. 9, Atsuko Asano. Traduzido por mim da light novel em Inglês traduzida do japônes pela Kodansha Comics. Postada aqui com o único propósito de mostrar o final original da estória que ainda não foi traduzido ao português (até agora), de onde começa a minha fanfic. 

–- 

Shion ficou ali até o sol se por, a lua surgir e Nezumi desaparecer. Somente então fraquejou, seus joelhos foram de encontro ao chão. Roçou o polegar nos lábios há muito secos. A calidez, no entanto, perdurava.

O menino sabia que não poderia ficar ali pra sempre. Chorar não ia trazer Nezumi de volta e ele agora tinha um lugar para onde voltar, uma missão.

**Reconstruirei NO.6, sem mais muros ou preconceitos, uma cidade onde todos poderão ser felizes sem estar às custas dos outros, um lugar para onde Nez – Um lugar para onde el –**Seus olhos marejaram.

**Mas que idiota, me deixando assim, sem mais nem menos**– Levantou-se e limpou a terra dos joelhos, olhou mais uma vez para o ponto onde viu a figura de nezumi uma última vez antes de ela desaparecer. Talvez, se desejasse muito, ele voltaria, diria que mudou de ideia, que iria ficar junto com ele para sempre. Shion sabia como estava sento idiota. Segurou o olhar por mais uma batida de seu coração, se virou e retornou para casa. 

**_Cinco anos depois_**

"Mãe, estou saindo." Shion gritou para a mãe, que estava conversando com um cliente, enquanto abria a porta e saia para o dia fria de inverno, sem esperar a resposta de Karan. O sol estava escondido pelas nuvens e o vento fustigante o atacou no momento que colocou o rosto para fora de casa. Seus cabelos brancos, agora roçando seus ombros, chicoteavam violentamente ao redor do seu rosto. Uma garoa fina e fria não demorou a cair deixando-o ensopado.

**Mas que droga, devia ter trazido um guarda-chuva**_._

Shion continuou andando, indo em direção ao centro da cidade, em direção à Moondrop. O Consilium Novi requisitava sua presença.

**Novi, huh? Mas que piada*, aqueles velhos fizeram nada mais além de trazer a desigualdade de volta.**

O Conselho havia sido criado poucos dias após a queda dos muros. Faziam parte dele quatro homens e quatro mulheres que haviam chegado ao encargo por meio do "voto popular". O que parecia ser uma promessa de um governo transparente e justo, que olhava por todos, mostrou ser, na verdade, uma oligarquia mesquinha que trouxe de volta a desigualdade dos tempos antigos. O cenário atual não podia ser pior. Os moradores do Distrito Oeste foram rapidamente restritos apenas a uma parte da cidade, formando um uma área relativamente pobre e hiperpopulada. Sem ter para onde voltar após a destruição de suas antigas casas, coube aos antigos moradores do distrito aceitar o lugar que lhes era oferecido ou sair da cidade, Recentemente lhes foi negado o direito ao voto e, como se não pudesse ficar pior, foram dados aos antigos moradores de NO.6 um cartão que os indentificava como tal. A nova NO.6 era portanto uma mistura com duas fases, a oprimida e a privilegiada. O sonho que Shion tinha de uma cidade homogênea e igualitária estava longe de ser concretizado.

Diante desse cenário, Shion rapidamente se tornou uma figura importante, era carismático, bonito e, acima de tudo, tinha um objetivo. Sem demora juntou-se a Inukashi e ao Rikiga e juntos criaram a Frente de Libertação da Nova NO.6 (FLNN6) , um grupo que tinha por objetivo responder às ações do conselho.

Shion apressou o passo e finalmente chegou na fronteira. A fronteira era uma grande cerca de metal, aproximadamente 3 metros de altura, em formato circular, era ela que mantinha separada as duas fases da nova NO.6. Shion correu até a guarita para se protejer da chuva.

"Boa tarde." Disse cumprimentando os guardas. Era quatro e meia da tarde. Responderam-no com olhares ameaçadores, talvez estivessem pensando que ele viera implorar por passagem. No entanto, Shion se apressou e mostrou seu cartão de indentificação.

"Você é um morador?" Perguntou um dos guardas, o mais alto, se referindo a fase privilegiada da nova NO.6. Ele era moreno e usava o cabelo curto no estilo militar. Assim como os outros, usava o uniforme da polícia da cidade.

"Não." Respondeu o jovem, sincero. Perdeu o título de morador de NO.6 no momento em que decidiu ficar contra o conselho. Após a queda dos muros Shion pensou que talvez as coisas pudessem mudar, mas a rápida instalação do conselho quebrou seu plano em pedaços. Os conselheiros foram precisos e coordenados, em um mês a cidade já estava da maneira que era no presente. Por ser um fugitivo da antiga NO.6 e também ter sido relacionado ao caso Elyurias o conselho pensou em prender Shion como traídor. A veradade porém era que o conselho também queria deixar esses tempos para trás, não desejavam a cidade idílica de volta assim como não viam o caso Elyurias como de todo ruim, afinal eles, os cidadões da antiga NO.6, foram os que mais se sentiram traídos quando descobriram as atrocidades cometidas no passado e eles também sofreram imensamente devido a elas. O que o conselho realmente não queria era se misturar, estavam felizes enquanto pudessem viver separados das pessoas do Distrito Oeste. Foi deixado claro que qualquer um que tivesse qualquer problema com isso seria cordialmente convidado a se juntar a outra fase, a menos abastada. Shion e sua mãe, que tinham ambos conseguido o direito de morar na fase central da cidade, o abdicaram prontamente e se juntaram a população do Distrito Oeste nos subúrbios . Porém, por ser um dos líderes da FLNN6 lhe fora concedido uma indentidade para que pudesse transitar livremente.

"Me deram um cartão para que pudesse comparecer a uma reunião na Moondrop" Completou Shion.

O guarda assentiu e lhe concedeu passagem.

Passou-se uma hora inteira para ele chegar à Moondrop, sua grande estrutura continuava impressionante como sempre e, naquele dia, a Moondrop estava uivando. O som era bonito, mas também era triste, trouxe recordações de um passado longíquo, um dia parecido como aquele. Chovia forte, a Moondrop também uivava. Mas aquilo... Fazia tanto tempo. Havia vezes que Shion se perguntava se aquilo realmente acontecera, se tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas bastava um olhar e ele voltava a se dar conta da verdade. NO.6 era uma cidade ferida, cheia de desigualdades. Era seu dever mudar isso, essa é a única verdade que ele precisava. O que levou a aquilo? Não importa, ele não importa. Devia se manter resoluto e manter a promessa que fizera a Safu. Ou morrer tentando.

Shion entrou no prédio e foi imediatamente questionado sobre seu destino, respondeu que dali quinze minutos tinha uma reunião com o conselho. Uma moça bonita que se indentificou como Sasha o levou até o banheiro para que Shion pudesse se secar. Feito isso ele entrou no elevador e subiu para o último andar da Moondrop, no qual ficava o Consilium Novi.

"Boa tarde, Shion." A conselheira chefa, Marian, o comprimentou afetada como sempre.

"Boa tarde." Respondeu o jovem, sorrindo inocentemente, o sorriso não chegou aos olhos, no entanto.

Shion comprimentou os outros presentes e se sentou na única cadeira vazia ao redor da lustrosa mesa quadrada que ocupava o centro da sala. As enormes janelas de vidro transmitiam um filme silencioso do que acontecia em seu exterior, eram a prova de som.

"Bem Shion, deve estar se perguntando o porque de ter sido chamado aqui não é mesmo?" **Na verdade não, já sei o porque.** "Bem, a situação é bastante alarmante."

Shion, cansado desse jogo que jogavam havia muito tempo, encurtou a conversa:

"Vamos logo com isso Marian, me chamou aqui para negociar o boicote não é mesmo? Pois bem, sou todo ouvidos." Marian contorceu o rosto.

Já havia quase três meses que a FLNN6 e o conselho discutiam essa situação, Shion já estava cansado. Cinco meses atrás a liderança da FLNN6 surgiu com uma nova ideia. Após a queda dos muros e a busca da população do recém destruído Distrito Oeste por auxílio, o conselho enxergou uma oportunidade bastante propícia surgindo. Com uma grande quantidade de pessoas surgindo, empregou a maior parte dos novos moradores em trabalhos relacionados a agricultura, pecuária e indústrias. Desde então esses trabalhadores passaram a ser o principal ponto de sustentação da cidade, responsáveis por mais de 50% da economia da nova NO.6. Diante disso foi decidido pela FLNN6 que haveria uma espécie de auto-boicote, era como se o subúrbio estivesse boicotando a si mesmo, ou seja, se fechando e cortando qualquer tipo de relação que tivesse com a parte central da cidade. Isso foi um golpe pesado para a fase privilegiada. Após o boicote, o subúrbio consolidou um comércio interno estável e auto-suficiente, não muito diferente dos tempos antigos, e o centro se decaiu cada vez mais.

"Vocês revogam o boicote e voltam a trabalhar como antes" Começou Marian "Em troca podem usar dos nossos serviços." Como sempre, ela sua oferta beirava ao obsceno.

"Nós revogamos o boicote, voltamos a trabalhar, a cerca é derrubada, recebemos direito de voto e total acesso a política, nos tornamos cidadões dessa cidadade e podemos usufruir do que bem entendermos como qualquer um aqui dentro, essa é minha proposta, vocês a conhecem muito bem. Desejo o fim da cerca e o desmebramento desse conselho, o surgimento de um novo com pelo menos metade dos conselheiros sendo dos subúrbios, desejo igualdade entre todos, afinal também somos cidadões da nova NO.6 . Agora, com licença, tenho mais o que fazer." Shion se levantou, toda cordialidade havia sumido, estava se dirigindo a porta quando Marion levantou a voz.

"Você é corajoso Shion, acha que estão no direito de fazer tal proposta? Com uma ordem do conselho podemos dizimar toda a população suburbana, não fizemos isso por que decidimos deixar esses tempos para trás, queremos violência tanto quanto você, mas se você não quiser cooperar, teremos que tomar atitudes mais drásticas."

Shion sorriu, escarnioso.

"Não fale besteira Marian, de que adianta se o centro tem dinheiro, vão comê-lo por um acaso? Contratá-lo para realizar seus serviços? Nos oprima mais um pouco e qualquer solução se tornará impossível, nos sobreviveremos, estamos nos sustentando e você sabe disso, enquanto o centro decai cada vez mais, nós prosperamos. Já disse antes e repito. Vocês tem uma escolha, se salvar ou não. Escolha." Dizendo isso, alcançou a porta e saiu.

"Maldita, tomara que se encha de pulgas"

Inukashi, Shion e Rikiga estavam sentados à mesa de jantar da casa de Shion, a sede oficial da FLNN6 para a alegria de Karan. O jovem tinha acabado de contar aos dois como havia se passado a reunião.

"Aquela galinha teimosa e fedida, como se tivesse poder pra alguma coisa. O centro tá uma ruína, não é como se eles tivessem uma opção." Inukashi estava inconformada. Shion não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Ver Inukashi tão determinada nessa batalha pela igualdade da nova NO.6 era realmente supreendente.

Rikiga, no entanto, parecia preocupado.

"E se ela fizer isso mesmo, digo, se ela usar a violência?"

"Fazemos o mesmo, agente destrói aquele grupinho de merda."

"Isso não é tão simples Inukashi, se tem alguma coisa que eles ainda tem sobre o seu poder isso é a tecnologia. Nunca venceríamos uma luta direta contra eles. Se eles agirem rapidamente poderam nos dizimar antes mesmo de ruírem.

Shion ouviu atento, talvez Rikiga tivesse um ponto, mas... se o centro realmente atacasse, poderia sim sair vitorioso mas, como disse a Marian, isso seria a sua ruína, sem um suporte no qual se apoiar, a cidade acabaria.

Inukashi e Rikiga continuaram discutindo, Shion estava cansado, sua cabeça doía um pouco. A chuva havia piorado e agora era uma tempestade impiedosa. Pediu licença aos dois e disse que iria se retirar.

"Hey, Shion." Inukashi o chamou antes que ele se fosse.

"Sim?"

"Podemos dormir aqui embaixo hoje? Essa chuva...você sabe."

Shion sorriu, estranhamente tranquilo. "É claro que sim. "

Subiu as escadas até o seu quarto e se atirou na cama, exausto. Mesmo assim tinha medo de dormir, ele sabia com o que, ou melhor, com quem, iria sonhar.

Cravat e Hamlet chiavam uma conversa acalorada.

Seus olhos se fecharam contra sua vontade.

Como todas as noites nos últimos cinco anos, sonhou com Nezumi.

Como todas as manhãs nos últimos cinco anos, acordou com os olhos marejados.

**Mas, que idiota -**

* Novi: Novo em latim (de acordo com o google tradutor).


	2. Sobre os dias que se foram

Dessa vez ele não abriu os olhos. Não os tentou secar também.

Shion nem se mexeu.

Se alguém o estivesse observando agora, não iria nem perceber que ele havia acordado.

Karan o estava observando, Shion sabia disso, sentia o olhar de preocupação da mãe pesar em seu rosto como uma máscara. Se de alguma forma demonstrasse que estava acordado, a mãe criaria coragem e perguntaria. E ele queria tudo menos ter que responder a essa pergunta.

Por fim, Karan saiu do quarto e desceu para a cozinha. Shion suspirou pesadamente e levou as mãos ao rosto. Ainda estava chorando, meu deus, que problemático.

Shion encarou o teto do seu quarto por alguns instantes, buscando lá no fundo algo que o motivasse a levantar. Seu amor pela sua mãe? Sua afeição por Inukashi e Rikiga? Agora que parou para pensar nisso, não havia muitas coisas que queria proteger em sua vida. Por que lutava, então?

**Eu prometi a Safu, afinal**.

Quando se deu conta, Shion ja estava na metade das escadas. 

Como todas as noites nos últimos cinco anos, Shion sonhou com Nezumi.

Como todas as manhãs nos últimos cinco anos, Shion acordou chorando.

Como todos os dias nos últimos cinco anos, Karan viu os olhos vermelhos e inchados do filho e não perguntou nada, o recebeu com um sorriso e uma caneca de café. Shion se sentia egoísta pois sabia que a preocupava, mas ele realmente preferia não falar sobre isso.

Estava quase terminando de comer quando se lembrou.

"Mãe, cadê o Inukashi e o Rikiga?"

"Saíram mais cedo. Disseram que iam resolver algumas coisas importantes, para você ficar aqui e relaxar."

**Mas que droga**. Relaxar era o que ele menos queria, se ficasse parado em casa sem fazer nada provavelmente ficaria louco. Precisava de alguma coisa para oucupar seus pensamentos.

"Mãe, talvez você precise de ajuda na padaria?" A nova padaria de Karan era uma das únicas do subúrbio, vivia sempre com uma boa clientela. Ela sorriu para o filho, Shion via com clareza a incerteza nos seus olhos.

"Shion, por que você não dá uma volta e organiza a cabeça?" Ela sugeriu, como quem não quer nada. "É seu dia de folga afinal."

Shion sabia que a mãe queria que ele tivesse um tempo sozinho mas, era tão difícil assim fazer os outros perceberem que ele não queria ficar sozinho? Por que todo mundo insistia nisso? Ele não queria relaxar, infernos.

Ele não sabia o que ele queria.

**Talvez eles estejam certos. Todos eles.**

"Então estou indo, mãe." Disse, tomando o último gole de café. Levantou-se da mesa redonda da pequena cozinha e deu um beijo na mãe . Saiu.

O dia estava frio, mas o sol brilhava à seu jeito, um tanto quanto modesto. O vento, úmido da tempestade do dia anterior, soprava tão delicado como um afago. Shion inspirou fundo. O mundo cheirava a chuva. Ele gostava desse cheiro, o lembrava de Nez – **Não.**

Pensar nele era um erro.

**Mas por que?**

Era um erro. Precisava manter o foco, pensar nele é uma promessa de dor, sofrimento e perda de objetivos.

**Mas só hoje, apenas por hoje, eu quero me lembrar.****  
**

Shion questionou-se pela centésima vez como seria sua vida se não tivesse aberto a janela naquela noite tempestuosa. Onde estaria hoje? Vivo? Morto? Talvez Safu ainda estivesse viva, talvez ele correspondesse seus sentimentos e eles formassem uma família. A única certeza é que sua vida teria sido bem mais monótona. Teria continuado um alienado de NO.6, submetendo-se à utopia suja que ela era. Mas talvez, não teria sofrido o que sofreu. Não teria conhecido Nezumi.

**Até parece que me arrependo.**Pensou amargamente. Seus sentimentos o traíam, faria tudo de novo se pudesse.

Naquela noite Nezumi decidiu seu destino. O menino magro, encharcado e sangrando, entrou no seu quarto e colocou tudo, seus ideiais, suas crenças e sua vida, de cabeça para baixo.

E havia seus olhos.

Aqueles olhos de uma cor que Shion nunca vira antes. Alguma coisa naqueles olhos o atraíram instantâneamente. Olhos tranquilos, sem nenhuma emoção.

E seu corpo era quente. Quando já estavam ambos na cama,Shion lembrava de ter colocados as mãos nas costas de Nezumi, por baixo da camisa xadrez que ele estava usando. Suas costas estavam pegajosas de suor, e tão quentes . Ele estava com febre, não estava?

_"Você está muito quente também."_Foi o que Nezumi disse. Por algum motivo que até hoje Shion não sabe explicar, ele deixou suas mão onde estavam.

Shion se lembra de ficarem assim, seus braços envolvendo aquele criminoso desconhecido, aquele menino de cabelos pretos que havia acabado de conhecer, responsável por tudo que Shion passaria a partir dali. Nezumi não demorou a dormir. Naquela hora Shion simplesmente não sabia o que pensar.

_**Ele está realmente quente –**___Ele adormeceu logo em seguida, um corpo febril ao seu lado.

**E pensar que chegaríamos a dividir uma cama de novo.**

Outra memória, quatro anos depois.

**Estavamos discutindo, naquela noite. Nezumi disse que sempre fui uma pessoa emocional, que sempre escolhia os sentimentos antes da razão. Ele provavelmente estava certo. Eu ficava tão agitado perto dele. Depois disso...** Shion sorriu involuntáriamente com a memória. **Um beijo de "boa noite".**

**E agora, aqui estou eu, me empenhando ao máximo para conter meus sentimentos. O que ele pensaria disso? Seu idiota, é tudo sua culpa, me fazendo esperar tanto tempo.**

E também havia sua última lembrança dele. O dia que ele partiu. Era uma lembrança triste.

Mas não de todo ruim, não mesmo. Nezumi confessou ter medo de Shion, ter medo de todas as coisas que ele era, das suas múltiplas partes. Shion o achou curioso, afinal todo ser humano é assim, todo mundo possui coisas enterradas bem lá no fundo que nem mesmo elas sabem o que são. Talvez o que faltou a Nezumi foi contato humano, ou talvez afeição. Talvez, quando se deparou com a estrutura complexa que era Shion, foi quando surgiu seu medo, seu medo de não compreender. Mas que bobo. Ele também era assim, apenas não se dava conta.

**Sim, acho que Nezumi foi a única pessoa que me viu verdadeiramente, sem nenhuma defesa e nenhuma máscara. Um dia gostaria de poder vê-lo da mesma maneira.**

E mesmo assim, Nezumi estava levando tanto tempo. Crescer demora tanto assim? Será que Nezumi tinha medo? Medo do que Shion se tornou, por isso ainda não havia voltado?

**O que eu me tornei? Ora, não acredito ter mudado, ainda sou o mesmo de sempre, apenas estou mostrando algumas faces diferentes. Não posso ficar cego aos problemas da cidade. Nezumi me ensinou a não abaixar a cabeça, a encarar meus problemas...**

Mas Shion também ficou assustado, havia faces dele mesmo que ele também desconhecia.

No reformatório, Nezumi estava muito ferido, ele teve, **TEVE,**que fazer uma escolha. Shion ficou muito, muito assustado, mas não acredita ter feito a escolha errada. Nezumi era mais importante, **o**mais importante. Se fosse por ele, Shion não mediria atitudes.

Mas isso foi uma decisão dele, era idiotice por parte de Nezumi achar que ele era de alguma forma culpado pelas ações de Shion. Nezumi foi precipitado, essa é a verdade, achou que conhecia Shion impecávelmente, por isso a queda foi tão grande.

E antes de partir... **Um...voto? Foi disso que ele chamou aquilo?**Sem perceber, Shion roçou o indicador nos lábios, quase podia sentir de novo: Aquela ardência que o fez pensar que seus lábios estavam pegando fogo; O cheiro de Nezumi. **Nezumi.** Por uma fração de tempo, uma singela fração de tempo, eles foram um só, e deram tudo de si um ao outro. Mas tão rapido como começou, o momento passou, soprado pelo vento e inundado pela luz do sol daquela tarde, cinco anos atrás. Assim como as nuvens, Nezumi havia sumido. 

Antes que se desse conta, havia saído da cidade e chegado à orla da floresta. Enormes caducifólias esticavam-se até o céu, os troncos eram grossos e áperos, coloridos com em vários tons de marrom. Os galhos estavam nús, característicos da estação. Shion entrou na Floresta, quase como enfeitiçado pelas árvores, pelo cheiro inebriante da terra. Não tinha certeza de como chegara ali, porém sabia que devia ter avançado demais para o norte. Nunca havia visto a floresta tão de perto antes. Ele se sentia oprimido. As árvores eram velhas e pareciam gozar dele, murmurando palavras vazias.

Shion seguiu uma trilha natural que havia encontrado para que não corresse perigo de se perder. Como já estava ali, não queria perder a viagem.

Andou por um tempo, provavelmente meia hora, até chegar em uma clareira (Não que fizesse muita diferença, ja que todas as árvores haviam caducado há alguns dias). O lugar lhe trouxe um conforto estranho. Era como se ali, junto das árvores, do solo e dos pequenos moradores da floresta, ele fosse único. Separado do mundo e de todos. Sem problemas, sem preocupações, só vazio.

O grito saiu do âmago de seu abdôme, do fundo da sua alma. Um urro instintivo de liberdade. Um som que a maioria dos humanos não sabe ser capaz de fazer. Depois silêncio.

Shion se deitou no chão, as palmas viradas para cima como se entregasse tudo, seus pensamentos, suas dores e sua vida. Não havia nada, ele não era nada. Ele era tudo.

A terra acariciou seu corpo com uma brisa gentil. As árvores já não zombavam mais dele. O silêncio era tão profundo que Shion conseguia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração. Mas havia algo mais. Um som leve e compassado que batia junto do orgão em seu peito. Não, não era um som, uma sensação, um sentimento. Algo que ninguém vê ou ouve, mas sabe-se que está lá. Uma pulsação. A pulsação da floresta. E mais ao fundo, lá na mais íntima parte do silêncio, que de tão íntimo chega a ser obsceno, havia uma canção.

_Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai_

_Hitto wa kokoro wo ubau_

_Daichi yo, ame kaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo_

_Koko ni subete wo todomette_

_Koko ni subete wo kodome_

_Koko de ikkite_

_Tamashi yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo_

_Koko ni kaeri koko ni todomatte_

_kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau_

_sore de mo, koko ni todomari_

_utaitsuzukeru_

_douka_

_watashi no uta o todokete_

_douka_

_watashi no uta o uketotte_

Shion, conhecia essa música. Se esforçou para lembrar, mas isso era tão difícil.

**Elyurias –**

Mas o que quer que viesse depois disso é desconhecido. Shion foi sutilmente carregado pela música da floresta e perdeu completamente sua unidade, as pulsações se tornaram uma só.

Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, não sonhou com Nezumi. Sonhou com uma cultura antiga; Com um povo marcado por histórias; Uma floresta infinita e atemporal; Uma vespa enorme e colorida; E então...

Safu...

_"Shion"_

_"Sua promessa, não se esqueça dela Shion... "_

_"Não se esqueça."_

_"E também, cuid – "_

"SAFU" Shion gritou, esticando as mãos, desesperado, precisava alcançá-la.

Mas suas mão agarraram nada menos que o céu noturno.

Shion se levantou de súbito, já escurecera e as estrela radiavam o ceu com sua luz. Uma lua fina e discreta decorava a noite. **Mamãe vai me matar quando eu chegar em casa.**Karan ia.

Procurou a trilha, o nervosismo já espreitando sua mente. Estava tão escuro...

**Se eu tivesse trazido uma lanterna... Mas que droga Shion, por que você levaria uma lanterna para um passeio as oito da manhã?** Ao pensar nisso, se deu conta de que estava faminto.

Uma vez que achou a trilha, seguí-la não foi tão problemático, mas foi lento. Shion tinha que medir cada passo caso não quisesse passar a noite ao relento em uma floresta selvagem, escura e fria.

Sim.

"Que frio dos infernos"* murmurou consigo mesmo enquanto apertava os braços ao redor do corpo. Como o dia tinha amanhecido relativamente ensolarado, Shion vestia apenas uma camisa de lã com mangas comprida e uma calça jeans. **O dia não pode ficar pior.**Pensou ele.

Mas ficou. 

"Shion, onde você pensa que estava até essa hora da noite sem avisar? Já são quase nove horas. Quando você saiu não passava das oito da manhã." Karan fez o que pode para parecer o mais brava possível, mas não pode se segurar e abraçou o filho com força.

"Desculpa." Ele foi sincero. Shion amava a mãe e odiava a deixar preocupada. "Acabei parando em um lugar e tirei um cochilo."

"Algum lugar? Quem para em algum lugar e tira um cochilo de 12 horas?" Shion olhou por cima do ombro da mãe, que ainda não o havia soltado, para identificar o dono da voz. Inukashi estava sentado no sofá, usando as mesmas roupas velhas de sempre, um brilho ao mesmo tempo feroz e zombeteiro nos olhos. "Podemos saber que lugar era esse? Procuramos você por tudo quanto é canto, Shion. Você por um acaso não estava no centro, estava?" Inukashi o olhou desconfiado.

"Não, estava na floresta." **Isso foi um erro.**Pensou, no momento em que os olhares dos três pesaram sobre seus ombros.

"O que diabos você estava fazendo na floresta?" Questinou Rikiga, perplexo.

Shion mordeu os lábios. **O que eu estava fazendo? Pensando nele, era isso que eu estava fazendo. Quando me dei por mim, já estava na clareira. Depois disso... depois disso teve... um sonho, certo?** Shion não se lembrava muito bem, não deveria ter sido nada importante, se fosse, ele provavelmente se lembraria.

"Eeei, Shion, responde a gente." Inukashi o pressionou.

"Queria conhecê-la. Achei uma clareira tão agradável que acabei dormindo." Não estava mentindo, nem um pouquinho, mas Inukashi não deixou de o olhar desconfiado. Sua mãe e Rikiga pareciam um tanto desconcertados.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui afinal?" Perguntou Shion quando silêncio chegou ao seu limite.

"Sua mãe nos chamou." O mais velho respondeu.

"Estivemos procurando esse seu traseiro desde então."

Karan riu baixinho, finalmente aliviada, afrouxando o aperto em Shion.

"Ora, ora, só não faça isso de novo, sim?" A mãe lhe beijou a testa.

"Vou preparar alguma coisa, Inukashi e Rikiga aceitam algo?"

"Agradecemos Karan, mas estamos de saída, Preciso regularizar uns documentos urgentemente e Inukashi está ocupado com o hotel. Mas obrigada pela oferta." Rikiga foi polido como sempre era perto da mãe de Shion.

Quando finalmente saíram, Shion comeu e repetiu o prato de sopa de cebola que sua mãe preparara duas vezes. Então subiu pro seu quarto para que pudesse tomar banho.

Ligou a água quente no máximo e se prostrou perante ela. A diversão havia acabado. **Sem mais pensamentos direcionado a Nezumi a partir de agora. Foque em seu objetivo.**

Mais tarde, ao se deitar, Shion percebeu que estava estranhamente exausto, mesmo tendo dormido o dia inteiro. Quando fechou os os olhos, não foi ele quem reinou seus pensamentos, foi Safu. Sua amiga gentil, espontânea e querida. **Não pude salvá-la, afinal.**

Naquela noite, Shion não sonhou.

Na manhã seguinte, seus olhos estavam secos. Uma batalha interna havia sido vencida.

* Que jovem mais sarcástico


	3. Sobre Lili, a garçonete e Meera

Era uma manhã de sábado bastante agradável, não muito quente, nem muito fria. Lili encarou Shion discretamente sobre sua caneca. Notando-a, Shion sorriu, fazendo com que a menina virasse o rosto apressadamente, evergonhada.

Recentemente Lili havia olhado bastante para Shion. Ela costumava ir bastante à sua casa, geralmente a convite de Karan, acompanhada da mãe, Renka. Sua mãe e a mãe de Shion conversavam por horas e horas a fio enquanto Renka ajudava Karan com a padaria. Lili tinha se tornado uma mocinha bonita e delicada, bastante pequena, como uma boneca. Frequentava o último ano do ensino elementar* em uma boa escola no centro e tinha muitas amigas que a tratavam bem. No entanto, seus momentos de maior felicidade eram aqueles que podia estar ao lado de Shion. Ela adorava olhá-lo, ele era diferente dos outros meninos que ela conhecia da escola.

Os meninos de sua sala eram todos bobos e feios, ficavam fazendo gracinha e importunando ela e suas amigas. Shion era diferente, ele era gentil, sorridente e educado, um verdadeiro príncipe. Seus olhos violetas e seu cabelo branquinho como algodão pareciam ter saído de um dos contos de fada que sua mamãe costumava ler para ela quando a menina não conseguia dormir devido aos pesadelos que tinha com frequência.

O chocolate quente que Karan havia preparado estava uma delícia. Naquela momento, sentada sob a pequena mesa redonda da cozinha da casa de Shion, a menina se sentia completa.

"E então Lili, como vai a escola?" A garotinha quase se engasgou com o chocolate, olhando nervosa para Shion.

"Va – vai bem." Silêncio.

"Tem bastantes amigos?" Shion estava se esforçando para manter uma conversa.

"Uhum." Silêncio.

...

Tudo aconteceu bastante rápido . Incomodado com a aparente falta de interesse de Lili em manter uma conversa amigável com ele, Shion pensou em ir chamar as outras crianças do subúrbio para fazer companhia a ela. Decidido, quebrou o longo silêncio com o rangido que sua cadeira fez ao se levantar de súbito.

"Lili, vou - " A menina, que estava tensa desde o momento que se sentou a mesa com Shion, acabou colapsando com o susto, tombando sua caneca no seu colo. O chocolate marrom e viscoso trilhou um caminho pelo vestidinho branco da menina, escorrendo pela sua perna e por fim alcançando o chão.

Lili olhou horrorizada. Shion teve a delicadeza de se manter sério, por mais que não soubesse muito bem o que devia fazer a seguir. Com as mãos tremendo, a menina pegou a caneca do colo e a voltou na mesa, então, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas que desciam dos seus olhos, levantou-se e correu para fora.

"Lili!" Shion tentou chamar por ela, mas a pequena já havia sumido.

/

Lili correu a esmo pelas ruas do subúrbio. Sentia-se humilhada e desajeitada. Seu vestido todo manchado a fazia parecer mais estúpida ainda. Por que tinha que estragar tudo? Aquele era seu momento perfeito ao lado dele... e então isso.

Quando não pode mais aguentar correr, diminui o passo, só então se deu conta de que não sabia onde estava. Se encontrava numa rua larga e muito movimentada, pra onde quer que olhasse via várias e várias barraquinhas que vendiam o mais variado tipo de coisas: frutas, legumes, roupas, bijuterias, carne. O zumbido da multidão era constante.

_Zun zun zun zun Zun ZUNzun – _

As pessoas a atropelavam, empurravam e ralhavam com ela, a menina respondia com olhares assustados.

"Sai da frente." "O que tá fazendo aí parada?" "Dá o fora daqui." "O que uma menina do centro como você tá fazendo aqui?" E olhares, muitos olhares, olhares desconfiados, raivosos e gélidos. Lili sentiu seus olhos marejarem mais uma vez. **Esse não é o momento para chorar, sua idiota. Levante a cabeça e saia andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. **Suas pernas não saíram do lugar.

_ZunZUNzUnZUnzuN. _"Que menininha mais problemática." "Coitadinha, deve estar perdida." _Empurra. Atropela. Encara._

"Eeei, você, qual é o seu nome." A menina parada em sua frente parecia ter a sua idade, se não um pouco mais velha, era mais alta que ela por uns bons centímetros.

"Lili." Balbuciou baixinho. O zumbido enconbriu suas palavras.

"O que?"

"Lili!" Dessa vez falou mais alto.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui, você tá perdida?"

Lili assentiu com a cabeça. A estranha agarrou prontamente a sua mão, a arrastando para um beco lateral.

"Aonde você mora?" A estranha lhe perguntou gentilmente, o som ensurdecedor agora distante.

"No c – centro." Lili respondeu, com o rosto abaixado.

"Mas... você está com alguém, não está?"

A menina acenou com a cabeça. "Com a minha mãe?"

"Você se perdeu da sua mamãe? Foi isso?" A menina deu a Lili um sorriso tranquilo. "Vamos achá-la, eu prometo. Onde foi que você a viu pela última vez?"

"Estávamos na padaria, mas eu não quero voltar para lá." Confessou.

A menina a olhou confusa, mas não questinou. Continuou segurando as pequenas mãos de Lili nas suas. "Por que não nos sentamos, aí você me conta tudo, quem sabe eu posso ajudar? A propósito, meu nome é Karan."

"K-karan?" Lili ficou surpresa.

"é um belo nome não acha?" Karan disse sorrindo abertamente enquanto se sentava no chão.

"Sim." E realmente era. Lili sentou-se ao seu lado.

E assim, em um canto escuro de um beco qualquer no meio do subúrbio, Lili fez uma amiga. Falou sobre Shion, de como gostava de estar em sua companhia, de como ele era gentil, educado e se parecia com um personagem de um conto de fadas. Falou do chocolate quente, de como era desajeitada e da maneira que derrubou a caneca no colo. Mostrou-lhe o vestido manchado e por fim acabou chorando de novo.

Karan foi gentil, ouviu com atenção cada palavra e, quando Lili colapsou em lágrimas, envolveu seus braços morenos em volta da pequena menina, consolando-a com palavras suaves e sorrisos. O sol brilhava alto no céu, o inverno estava acabando.

Quando Lili finalmente se acalmou, Karan se levantou trazendo –a junto consigo. "Vamos, sua mãe deve estar preocupada."

As duas voltaram para a rua larga e movimentada, Karan fez com que elas achassem a saída bem rápido. Andaram mais dois ou três quarteirões, viraram algumas vezes aqui e ali e, por fim, chegaram à porta da Padaria. Lili olhou para Karan, confusa. "Nunca falei que essa era a padaria, como você sabia?"

"Ora –" Karan respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. "Falando tanto sobre o Shion, só pensei que pudesse ser aqui." Lili estava embasbacada, seu rosto enrubrescendo violentamente, o que fez Karan sorrir mais ainda.

"Po – p – por favor, não conte para ele. "

Karan riu deliciosamente. "Relaxa, não vou falar nada."

"LILI!" Renka e Karan vinham subindo a rua, ofegantes. Ao ver a filha, Renka correu até ela, estava soluçante.

"Mamãe." A menina também sentiu vontade de chorar.

"Onde você se meteu, Lili? Não tem noção de como me deixou preocupada? Nunca mais faça isso de novo." Com suas capacidades anormais de mãe, Renka conseguiu ficar perfeitamente séria e brava ao ralhar com a menina. "Quando chegarmos em casa, teremos uma conversa mais do que séria."

Lili olhou para os pés, envergonhada.

"Ahh, muito obrigada por ajudar minha filha, espero que ela não tenha te incomodado." Renka disse, finalmente percebendo a menina ao lado da filha. "Qual é seu nome?"

Antes que pudesse responder, a mãe de Shion interveio:

"Seu nome também é Karan, ela e seu irmão costumam visitar Shion com frequência. Por que você não entra e come alguma coisa minha querida? Shion está lá dentro cuidando da loja, tenho certeza de que ele adorarioa te ver."

A pequena Karan sorriu, agradecida pelo convite, mas ela sabia que teria que recusar:

"Muito obrigada tia, mas combinei de encontrar com meu irmão pro almoço. Cumprimente o Shion por mim."

"É claro." A Karan mais velha abraçou a pequena e beijou-lhe a face. "Cumprimente seu irmãozinho por mim também." E assim, Lili, Renka e a mãe de Shion observaram a pequena figurinha cintilante que era a menina Karan até esta sumir de vista, voltando pela direção que percorrera com Lili mais cedo.

Quando finalmente voltaram à padaria, Shion se mostrou aliviado, o que deixou Lili bastante evergonhada. No entanto, após todo esse evento, Lili se sentiu um tanto diferente, percebeu que sua atitude foi muito boba e meio sem sentido. Mas, acima de tudo, havia se dado conta de uma coisa: Também teve um momento muito especial ao lado da nova amiga, tão especial quanto os que tinha junto a Shion. Karan foi gentil e atenciosa como ele, Lili iria adorar encontrá-la de novo. Quando isso finalmente acontecesse ela faria questão de sorrir, assim como Karan havia sorrido para ela.

/

Naquela mesma noite, Shion, Inukashi e Rikiga se encontraram mais uma vez para "discutir os assunsos que conscerniam a FLNN6". Dessa vez, no entanto, o local da reunião foi no modesto apartamento de Rikiga, já que Karan havia vetado qualquer tipo de bagunça em sua casa. A verdade é que por ser sábado, os três estavam bebêndo. Karan também estava atenta a esse fato.

"Ei, Shiooon. Me diga Shion, você também acha aquela galinha fedida uma maldita não é? Aquela lambe-gatos. Não é Shioon?" Inukashi, estava provavelmente se referindo a Marian, tinha uma caneca de vodka atada à mão.

"Cala boca seu fedelho, o Shion tá ocupado, não tá vendo?" Quem o respondeu foi Rikiga. Shion estava vomitando na pia da cozinha. As doses de tequila não lhe cairam muito bem. "Não se esqueça de limpar tudo depois, Shion."

O jovem voltou para a sala lívido, jogando-se no sofá desocupado. O apartamento de Rikiga, por mais que pequeno, era bastante confortável. Tinha apenas quatro cômodos, uma cozinha adepta a uma sala, um quarto e um banheiro. Cada comôdo era mobiliado de maneira bastante simples, mas com o máximo de comodidade possível. "Não seu preocupe com a sua pia, eu já limpei a sujeira".

"É bom mesmo, garoto. Foi muito cara, aquela pia."

Inukashi explodiu em riso.

"Como se isso fosse verdade seu velhote pão-duro, aposto como comprou uma usada, não é mesmo?"

"Aaah, repete seu fedelho imprestável, repete na minha cara!" Rikiga levantou-se e se dirigiu até Inukashi, dando um tapa na caneca em sua mão. A vodka transparente depravou o chão.

"NÃÃÃÃO!" Inukashi debulhou-se em lágrimas. "Como ousa seu velho desgraçado, minha preciosa bebida." E assim, pela quinta vez na noite, os dois estavam discutindo mais uma vez. Shion, acostumado como estava, não deu mais atenção. Na verdade, sentiu-se um tanto quanto preso, sua cabeça doía e a gritaria dos dois não ajudava em nada. "Vou sair para tomar um ar, ok?" Percebeu que estava falando com as paredes. **Dane-se.**

A noite estava fria como se era esperado. Shion cruzou os braços firmemente em torno do peito enquanto vagava pelas ruelas escuras do subúrbio. O vento cortante doía-lhe o nariz e as bochechas. Parou na frente de um bar, uma ilha de luz no meio do oceano que era a escuridão, decidiu entrar.

O lugar era pequeno e bastante sujo, contava com apenas cinco mesinhas redonhas e engorduradas e algumas cadeiras. Atrás do balcão havia um bartender esguio e de rosto macilento. Em uma das mesinhas se encontrava uma jovem bem bonita, mas que chorava desconsoladamente, um copo de bebida ao lado da cabeça que estava apoiada na superfície dura da mesa.

Shion sentou-se no balcão, o bartender o olhou desconfiado, como que questionando a sua idade, afinal Shion ainda parecia o mesmo menino de dezesseis anos. Por fim, o homem não disse nada.

"O que vai querer, garoto?" Uma garçonete que veio de só Deus sabe onde surgiu ao lado de Shion, tinha a pele branca e sardenta, seu cabelo era comprido e ondulado, tão vermelho quanto fogo. Ela usava um uniforme apertado e decotado que deixava a mostra a maior parte dos seus grandes seios. Seus olhos eram de um verde claro que caía perfeitamente com suas mechas vermelhas. Ela era pouco mais velha que Shion e bastante bonita, não, muito bonita. **O tipo de beleza que deixaria qualquer cara louco de desejo, . **

"Um café estará bom, obrigada" Curiosamente, Shion não sentiu nem um pouco de loucura, nem mesmo de desejo. Sem se dar conta, roçou seus lábios mais uma vez.

Mais tarde Shion descobriu que talvez fosse mais bonito do que pensava.

"Meu horário acabou, o que acha de agente ir para algum lugar, garoto?" A garçonete debruçou-se sugestivamente sobre ele, dando-lhe uma perfeita visão do que o esperaria caso aceitasse seu convite. **Por que deveria recusar? Ela é bonita, está disposta e eu estou bêbado. O que poderia sair de ruim disso? **Suspirou.

"Não posso, já sou compromissado." Ela ficou desapontada.

"É mesmo, é? E quem seria a garota de sorte?"

Shion pensou por alguns segundos. "Ela se chama Eve. Encena peças de teatro."

"E onde está sua Eve agora?" A garçonete tinha uma acidez incomum na voz.

"Sinceramente, não sei. Não sei nem se ela vai voltar para mim algum dia." Ele estava sendo sincero, por algum motivo isso não o deixava abalado como antes, pensar nele já não era mais doloroso. **Provavelmente estou conformado. Conformado de que não posso fazer nada sobre isso, a não ser esperar, como prometi. Mas que merda de promessa foi essa, Shion? **

"Bem, já vou indo. Passar bem."Com um último olhar de indignação e descrença, a garçonete saiu. Onde já se viu mulher como ela sendo rejeitada por uma tal de Eve, isso por que o moço nem sabia se ela ia mesmo voltar, mas que piada.

Shion acenou para o barman pedindo a conta, já era bem tarde da madrugada e ele provavelmente queria fechar. A jovem bonitinha que mais cedo estava chorando ressonava tranquilamente.

"Você é daqui, garoto?" Perguntou o barman, supreendendo Shion.

"Sou."

"Pode levar ela para casa?Ela terminou com o namorado, bebeu muito e já está bem tarde."

Shion pensou se deveria mencionar que também estava um pouco bêbado, mas deixou isso de lado. Pagou a conta e foi até a moça, chacoalhou-a gentilmente pelos ombros.

"Ei, acorde." Ela abriu os olhos, confusa. Seu olhos eram castanhos bem escuros, assim como seu cabelo e sua pele. "Eu vou te acompanhar até a sua casa." Disse Shion, pacientemente.

Ela o olhou desconfiada, considerando recusar, mas se deu conta da hora e achou melhor não arriscar. "Se você tentar alguma coisa comigo garoto, eu juro que te arrebento." Ela era alta e parecia ser bem forte, Shion não duvidou de que ela realmente faria isso, caso necessário.

Quando finalmente saíram do bar, Shion deixou-a tomar a liderança. Ela se manteve bastante quieta e reservada, tudo que se podia ouvir era o barulho de seus passos e o som da escuridão.

"Então." Shion tentou puxar conversa. "Qual o seu nome?"

Ela revirou os olhos, o incidente com o namorada a deixara sem paciência.

"Eu me chamo Shion." Ele estava se sentindo bastante bobo. "Não fique triste, sabe. Digo, pelo seu namorado, outras pessoas virão."

"E o que você sabe sobre isso?" Ela perguntou quando finalmnete perdeu a paciência.

"Realmente não sei muito." **Realmente não sei nada, nunca tiva uma namorada... nem um namorado. E a única pessoa com quem cheguei ao mais próximo disso está completamente desaparecida. **

"Você por um acaso sabe o que é perder alguém que ama?" A iniciativa ter partido dela o pegou de surpresa.

Agora, sobre a pergunta... isso era tão complicado.

"Não sei muito bem, digo, não sei se já cheguei a amar alguém, também não sei se realmente perdi esse alguém ou não." Ele tentou explicar, ela o olhou, curiosa.

"Como assim? Então você teve alguém?"

"Talvez tenha tido, não sei."

"Ora, não existe talvez. Ou você teve alguém ou não. Você gostava dessa pessoa?"

Shion refletiu, o que havia dito a ele mesmo? **Que meu mundo não fazia sentido sem ele, é, acho que foi isso. **Acho que naquela época aquilo era verdade, mas tanto tempo se passou. Shion foi obrigado a tornar o que disse para Nezumi uma mentira. Se tivesse passado cinco anos em um mundo sem sentido, não teria sobrevivido. Ele teve que criar um sentido. **Mas por que? Por que fiz isso? Sim, para cumprir minhas outras promessa, a promessa de que esperaria e a promessa à Safu.**

"Acho que sim, queria ficar com ela."

"E no fim, você a perdeu, certo?"

"Não sei, ela disse que a reunião viria. Fez um voto."

"Um voto, que voto?"

"Um ardente beijo apaixonado."

Ela riu pela primeira vez, uma risada melodiosa e feminina, lembrava a risada dele.

"Mas que pessoa idiota."

"Nem me diga." Shion disse, concordando.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino, a moça o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

"Você é um cara interessante, Shion. Aqui, pegue." Disse passando uma folha a ele. "Esse é meu número, quem sabe se você me ligar agente possa sair junto. Me chamo Meera, a propósito."

"Muito obrigada, Meera, mas acho que não vou poder ligar." Meera sorriu para ele, um sorriso sincero.

"Eu achei que não. Bem, faça um bom retorno, sim? Nos vemos qualquer hora, Shion." E assim ela entrou para dentro de sua casa. Shion encarou por mais alguns momentos a porta pela qual ela havia acabado de sumir, pensando sobre a conversa que tiveram. Talvez pudesse sim ligar para ela, conversar com Meeren havia sido bom, mais amigos não iam lhe fazer mal.

Quando voltou para casa de Rikiga, ele e Inukashi já estavam dormindo. Os dois únicos sofás já estavam ocupados. Pensou e ir dormir no quarto de Rikiga, mas já não estava mais tão bêbado assim para se submeter a isso, então decidiu deixar um recado aos dois e voltar para casa.

Quando finalmente chegou, a noite já estava em seu limite, a aurora despontava no horizonte, preguiçosa. **Mamãe não vai ficar satisfeita se eu entrar a essa hora, melhor eu enrolar até a hora de abrir a padaria.**

Shion não estava com tanto sono assim, o café o tinha despertado consideravelmente assim como tirara bastante da sua embriaguez. Por algum motivo, decidiu matar o tempo passeando nas ruínas dos muros e do distrito oeste. Pensou em visitar sua antiga casa.

/

Ele teve que andar por um bom bocado até chegar nas antigas ruínas do distrito oeste e ainda mais um pouco para chegar à sua antiga casa. Desde que Nezumi havia partido, Shion já havia visitado o lugar uma vez, uma semana depois do ocorrido, talvez esperando que o encontrasse por ali, mas, por fim, não teve coragem de entrar no quarto, com medo do vazio que talvez encontrasse lá dentro. Dessa vez Shion entrou sem problemas. Tudo se encontrava no exato lugar que ele se lembrava que estavam, nem um centímetro de diferença. Depois daquele voto, Nezumi não havia retornado. Shion se sentou na cama que costumavam dividir. Os lençois estavam bagunçados da maneira que eles o haviam bagunçado, cinco anos atrás, quando acordaram juntos pela última vez. Uma camada fina de pó cobria tudo, mas o cheiro não havia sumido, o cheiro de Nezumi.

E então, uma súbita onda de cansaço atingiu Shion, o formato daquela cama, seu cheiro e textura tão naturais a ele eram como um convite, um convite que ele aceitou prontamente. Antes de se deitar, bateu a roupa de cama para tirar um pouco do pó e a rearrumou sobre o colchão. Quando repousou a cabeça no travesseiro, quase se esqueceu dos anos que haviam passados. Talvez, quando abrisse os olhos, Nezumi fosse estar ao seu lado, como seu cheiro sugeria, talvez ele nunca nem tivesse partido. **Mas quantos "Talvez"...**

/

Quando acordou já passava das dez. Levantou-se como um tiro e se dirigiu a saída. **Mamãe ja deve ter perguntado aos dois sobre mim, droga.**

Porém, quando estava na porta, prestes a ir embora, permitiu-se dar uma última olhada. Ia voltar para esse quarto bem cedo.

*: O que significa que ela tem, aproximadamente, de 11 a 12 anos, pelas MINHAS estimativas


End file.
